percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardians of Fire
gof.jpg eragon.jpg|The Mark of the Ring Lightsky.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_Lightsky|linktext=Daughter of Hyperion joshua.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Josh_McLean flaire.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Heart_Flaire loves.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_Loves achlys.jpg swift.jpg dagostino.jpg sorryifitspink.jpg Kelsey Fisher TGoF.jpg STATUS: RECRUITING ( 5 MORE SPOTS LEFT) In Greek, φύλακες της φωτιάς. Also known as the Ring of Fire, this group consists of boys and girls with god blood, brave enough to travel around the world, stopping evil. They are the mystique guardians of Camp Half-blood and the Doors of Death, sometimes, Olympus itself, powerful beyond comparison and with the highest valor. The members are trained lightly, because they mostly depend on natural skills. The Ring of Fire is not almost very choosy. The members range from demi-protegenoi to quarter-bloods. There are three types of Guardians, grouped accordingly in strength and intelligence. The Astron Guardians Leader: Josh McLean Dazzling as the sun and the moon, quick as light, they are the Astron, mysterious, yet very powerful too. They are the one who excels in archery, foreseeing, force-breaking, and light-bearing. They are agile, bright, cunning and clever. They are knowledgeable in Mathematics and Astronomy, to where the name, "Astron" is derived from. Members: Heart Flaire, Evan D'Agostino Collab: Astron's Cry. Apollo and Hyperion had vanished. The sun is setting. Astron is weakening. If the sun falls, they fall. Do they have enough strength left to find the sun gods to revive all? The Emeryl Guardians Leader: Alice Loves Hard-working and serene, the Emeryl are the craftsmen of the group. They are creative and graceful in making everything. They are also known as Chamelior, for they are masters of disguises. Emeryl Guardians are unpredictable, skilled in explosives and weaponry. Their motives are hard to recognize, making them hard to trust, but this group is very faithful to the Ring. They are fierce warriors, also. Members: Laura Shazina ' Collab: The Emerylian Princess. They unearth an ancient prophecy. Enemies in themselves awaken. The weapon chamber has been infiltrated. Only one with the true blood of an Emeryl Warrior can fix all of these.' The Silysia Guardians Leader: Achlys, daughter of Phoebe In every language, they are smart. They are careful planners and battle strategists. They are adventurous and somehow, quite annoying. But they are silent, although with a flaming temper. Athena patrons them. They love the arts and History, excels in every freaking subject on Earth, and is very wise. They are open-minded, kind, with a listening ear for problems. They fight the fiercest, like a drakon, in the battle field. Members: Anabelle Swift, Allen Arce, Kelsey Fisher Collab: Silysia Stranded. Trapped in another dimension. They now need to survive and rely on smarts and each other. Escaping....seems impossible. 'Headquarters' The Guardians of Fire's base is located in a modernized old train somewhere in New York, wrapped in Mist so no mortal cannot see. It appears when a leader summons it to a desired "landing spot". It looks cramped and breaking apart from the outside, but inside, it is magicked to be spacious and bright. It also is a transportation device for the Ring. It has the same forcefield like in Camp Half-blood, to protect from any "accidents" like devices stolen, destroyed, and members kidnapped. Places Common Room - This is where the fun begins. It's a large, circular room with a ceiling that can be opened to the sky. Murals are painted on the walls that shows the three groups: Astron, Emeryl Silysia, and Olympus itself. The seats are comfy cushions on the floor, in front of a fireplace with eternal flames. This is where the three groups lounge, hang out, and discuss things. A flat screen television is installed on the wall above the fireplace, and this place serves also a WiFi zone. The common room is also the conference room where they issue missions and talk about the latest happenings of the Greek world. Weapon Chamber - It took a year and a half to build this precious part of the base. It is a most luxurious room right from the doors. The doors are made of rare ivory, polished so to see your own reflection. Flanked by moving (and always-arguing) gargoyles, open the door to find a palatial chamber of velvet walls. A chandelier lowered fifteen feet from the ground fills the room with quite a dim, yet dramatic light. A circle of the gods' statues stand proudly of marble in the midst, their eyes actually made of tiny cameras that videos "action" to the security room. The room appeared completely bare then. Well, it wasn't called weapon chamber for nothing. If you turn Hera's lotus flower on her staff three times, the velvet walls slide off to reveal the cases for various, and highly-valuable demigod weapons. All types of metal crafted into any weapon imaginable, and also hidden, two cannons made to shoot out celestial bronze cannon balls. There are also bubble gum bombs, GPS tracking devices, bulletproof vests, armor of all shapes and sizes, see-through devices, the many disguises the Emeryl guardians hide and lots more. Many are imported, but also many are made by the Ring, or more correctly, the Emeryl Guardians, themselves. This is where the members equip themselves with their cool stuff for quests and battles. Training Field -It's actually a white room clashed into a technological world of different obstacles. In one laptop, called "Operator 5", you can choose which kind of obstacle (desert, rainforest, Arctic Circle etc.) you want, and in one click, your wish is Operator 5's command. This is where you get your training of survival and physical endurance. For combat however, the Training Field will change into arena mode, where you will fight monsters that just "poof" out, while being watched by an audience of thousands. You'll master your fears and become stronger in this one world of awesomeness. Library -Basically, this is where the Silysia kids hang out. It is a room ten times the size of a normal classroom, colorfully painted, with about two lines of flat-screen computers connected to the Web. There are fifty or more shelves of books about everything. It even allows fiction. Lime-colored, circular tables occupy some space for reading and talking. You can also take out books as long as you return it without a scratch. Navigator Probably a cool, breezy place, the Navigator is a fifteen-feet wide balcony with a large telescope for star-gazing, a gold weather vane and some sort of GPS thing that processes the coordinates of the your location and its surroundings. From the balcony also, you can see the whole place where you're staying, making it easy to watch out for any kind of attacks. Category:OC Club Category:Storm Legends Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Animalandia Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson Category:Rosalie Kay Adams Category:Fluffybear Category:Dagostino Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Daughter of Poseidon118